Finding Mr Morgan
by crazy reader2196
Summary: It is 6 months since Cammie left Gallagher Academy when she finds proof that the Circle actually has her father. She teams up with Zach, Liz, Bex, and Macey to save him and bring them down. This has sections from all characters points of view.NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers of the Gallagher girl series. I've checked my traffic and most people who read this only read one chapter. a) there is more than one chapter. b) if you don't like this chapter keep reading, it gets better(or at least i think it does) the chapters get shorter, sweeter, and a bit deeper.

Whether you like or dislike this please review anyones writing can use work and I would greatly appreciate it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

I walked down the street carefully. I won't say which street in which city in case someone from the Circle finds this for the safety of those I care about. Anyway I was walking down the street when I noticed him. Standing in front of a video store was Zach. Zach Goode. The boy whose mother wanted me for some reason unknown to me so far in all my explorations. Or at least at that point.

Turning on my heel, planning to join a group of students there to explore our nation's history, or at least that was on their t-shirts. But as I was turning, I saw Zach turn and gesture for me to follow him. Keeping my distance, I did just that, I followed him for several blocks until he stopped in an alley.

"Hey Gallangher Girl."

"Zach, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, looking for answers."

" B-but you're mom's in the middle of it . . ."

"You're mom's part of the C.I.A. Do you know everything she does?" I saw his point, how many times had I had to spy on my mother to get information. We'll just say a lot.

"I see." There was a silence that followed that wasn't awkward, more expectant, anticipating for the other to make the first move. Finally I had to say, "I've missed you."

"I have to." HE stepped toward me and put his hands behind my back pulling me toward him. He leaned closer . . .

"Awwwww, look at the love birds all together again," a cold female voice cut in. We both turned at once to see Jennet Goode standing at one end of the alleyway and a white unmarked van was driving up the other end. "We haven't come to take Cammie just yet Zach honey so don't get scared. We've come to offer a trade." I opened my mouth to curse at her in the 14 languages I speak but she interrupted. "Oh don't curse at me just yet Cameron dear, you need to see what we're offering."

"She's not interested," Zach stated tersely as if trying to keep his voice steady. "She will never be interested in anything from you."

Okay, that was new. Yeah, Zach was protective of me but never that protective. His mom started to speak again.

"Oh, she'll be interested. Turn and see what's in the van darling. It's a gift just for you." I turned instinctively and gasped. In the door at the back of the van was someone I hadn't seen in a long time. Someone I thought was dead. My father.

"Hey squirt," he said his voice weak and filled with pain. His head was hanging down and bruises covered his face and arms. He was wearing a torn and ragged t-shirt and pants. He was covered in dirt.

"It's not him," Zach said. "It's a man who looks like him. He has plastic surgery or is wearing a disguise or something. That man is not your father." He was trying to sound reassuring but there was a layer of doubt underneath.

Zach's mom walked over to my dad. "Could I do this to a man in a disguise and have him still be intact?" She punched him in the face. My father grunted. "Could surgery or technology replicate her fathers voice?"

"It's me squirt," he muttered, "but just because it's me doesn't mean you have to give yourself in." I stared in horror unsure. The only thing I was sure of in that moment was Zach's firm grip on me.

"Do you remember that game we used to play when you were little with all little red people among the black ones?" I only nodded, now knowing this was in fact my father because the Circle agents looked at him like he was crazy. The game was one we had played whenever mom wasn't home. There would be groups of people in groups named after agencies made of black and red people. I'd had to memorize the red peoples names. Those had been the traders. I got a point for each one I named correctly. I still knew the names.

"Bring him here," said Jennet said. The brutes holding back my dad literally dragged him next to me. Jennet pulled out a polaroid camera. "Don't you want a picture of the family reunion?" Before any of us could respond she snapped the picture. The photo slid out of the slot and Jennet wrote something on the back. "Here," she handed the photo to me and continued, "better make a choice quickly or you won't see him again." She turned and yelled to the guards, "Load him in the truck! She ran to the end of the alley and jumped in the truck. Turning around she waved and said, "Good bye little darlings!"and the van drove away.

I looked at the back of the photo she'd handed me. It read:

_Come to Rome in three days. The Colosseum. Midnight. _

_ If you don't come your father dies._

I looked up at Zach. Evidently, he had read the note over my shoulder. He looked into my eyes and I saw guilt in them. Jerking away from me, he let out a frustrated scream. "This is all my fault," he shouted, banging his fist against the wall. "If I hadn't met with you they wouldn't have found! Mom's agents have been following me for weeks! I should've run as soon as I saw you! Damn it! I should run now!" He looked like a crazy person, hitting everything in reach. I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Zach please," I said my voice cracking. "I need help to bring them down. I need you."

"You don't even trust me, why would you want my help?"

"Because you're the only one beside me who could get close to them without being hurt. Please Zach, I need you," I pleaded with everything I had. Tears were filling my eyes and Zach noticed. He leaned in and enveloped me in his arms.

"Okay," he whispered in my ear. " I'll help you Chameleon. I'll help you Gallagher Girl." And I weeped like I hadn't in front of anyone in a long time, but in Zach's arms I was safe. Despite what I knew about him, about his family, about everything, in Zach's arms I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was easier to sneak back into the Gallagher Academy than it had been to sneak out. All I had to do was go into one of the many passageways and find an air duct. I chose the one that started out in the Roseville's movie theater and extended 3 miles and 3900 ft. into the place I had left not even a year before. Inside would be the help Zach and I needed to save my Dad, bring down the Circle of Cavan, and set my life back on the track it should be on, working for the CIA. That help shrieked when I quite literally dropped from the ceiling into her room.

"Cammie?" Liz exclaimed dropping the papers and pen she was holding onto the floor. Rebecca Baxter, also known as Bex looked out from the bathroom holiding her toothbrush and Macey McHenry looked up from the book she was memorizing, _Encryptions made Easy. _None of these deterred Liz from pressing onward. "What are you doing here? You left last June to find answers. Have you found them? Are you safer? Want us to get your Mom?"

"Liz, slow down," Macey interjected, "Cammie will tell us what's going on when she wants to. It doesn't help if you don't give her a chance to talk." My friends looked at me expectantly, but there was something underneath that expectation. It took me moment to realize what it was. Guilt and anger. Guilt they hadn't been able to come along and anger at me for not inviting them. Now, I knew how to start.

"Hey guys," I began, "I missed you."

"We did to," Bex stated walking in with a towel wrapped around her hair like she'd just gotten out of the shower, which she had.

"I wanted you guys to come along," I continued cautiously, "I really did, but that would have ruined point of leaving to protect you guys, it would've just put you in more danger than you had been in before. That and the rest of you aren't as good at being Chameleons." I grinned ruefully at my old nickname. " Anyway, there weren't many leads until last week. That was when I talked with a source that said they would be in, they would be in a city. I got there yesterday. Zach apparently got a lead that lead to the same place. I followed him into an alley. And well," my voice cracked. I composed myself and continued, " And well, this picture pretty much explains it." I thrust the Polaroid at them as a single tear leaked from my eyes.

They stared at the photo in shock. "Is that," Bex started to ask.

"Yes it's him," I snapped. "They punched him in front of me. Hard enough to knock anything fake off."

"But plastic surgery," Macey said.

"He knew things he would never tell them. Things that they wouldn't care to ask," I said.

"Okay, let's say it's him," Liz said after a few minutes, " What exactly are you going to do about?"

"Turn myself in." They all turned and looked at me with shock. "That's where you three come in." The three of them continued to stare at me. "Actually," I amended myself, "it's where Liz comes in."

Everyone looked at Liz. She glanced at Macey and Bex then me and asked, "Me? What would you want me for?"

"Coms," I stated matter-of-factly, "Both Zach and I need com units if we're going to sneak into the Circle of Cavaan's headquarters and bring them down. We need coms that can't be seen and someone to run them. Now I'll turn myself in on Saturday at midnight in Rome. That means it will be around 6 here. At 10 Zach and I will start to move. I'd need you to be ready by then." I looked around.

"Just how are you going to keep a com on if you turn yourself in?" Liz inquired in a nonchalant manner.

I laughed hard. They stared at me like I was crazy. "You guys think I haven't been keeping tabs on you." My friends continued to stare. " I know what liz has been working on in the lab it's far easier to find out than you'd think." Looking around I sighed with my eyes landing on Liz.

"I need the undetectable coms Liz." All eyes were still on me. I started to walk around the room. "You guys seriously never found them. Heh." I reached up and moved a solid looking seal on top of the fireplace, the mirrors in the bathroom and the vanity, and, of course, inside the vents. All the coms were where I had left them. I took them and held them out for the girls to see "Wow, you guys feel safe in this room," I concluded out loud waving the coms in the air. "Check your shoes." They did and found the trackers. "Wow, you really do feel" I stated when I saw their shocked faces. "So, yeah, I know about the coms. I need two and some one to run them."

"Ohhh," Bex burst out storming across the room. "Miss I'm-going-out-on-my-own decides that she needs help. Well, you could have decided that about 6 months ago!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"She was only doing it . . ." Liz tried to intercede before Bex could let out her pent up rage.

"She was only doing it to protect us! Do you not think I know that. But she could've contacted us. Let us know she was safe. Not rotting in some whole with bloody traitor scum. But nooo she only contacts us so she could ga and risk her bloody life to find a man who may not even be her father. And this whole time, she's been spying on _us_, worried about _us, _when she's the one living on the bloody edge!" Bex glared at me with such a burning hatred, I barely recognized her.

"Whoa," I said. "I only wanted to find answers and protect those I love."

"Did you ever think about yourself? The danger you put yourself into?" Bex demanded.

"I was in less danger than you, I was always in less danger then you guys. Don't you get that?" I pleaded.

"Yes we get that, but as your best friends it's an intolerable insult that you left us.," Liz stated so quietly that I couldn't believe she said the words.

"Well I'm asking you to help me now as my comms unit and back up. I know it's not the best positions, but it's the plan Zach and I came up with. Now," I said looking from each face to the next:Bex's filled with fury,; Liz's closed and cold; and Macey's cool and thoughtful. I looked into Macey's eyes when I asked the question, "Will you help me find my dad or not? I'm going with or without you, you just increase my chances of coming back so Bex can kick my ass."

Macey nodded, her mind made up, "I'll help you."

Liz went next to her, "Me too. Who knows it could count as extra credit." Everyone shook their heads at Liz's constant thought of grades.

I turned to Bex and gave her that your-my-best-friend-don't-abandon-me-now looks. "Fine, but only if you'll let me beat you to a pulp when you get back."

"Deal" I agreed. "Now we have a lot to do and not much time. So let's get to work"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Conversation on Comms between 11:00 PM and 11:25 PM

"Chameleon to Bookworm over."

"Can hear you loud and clear.

"Blackthorne to Bookworm over"

"Can hear you to Zach."

"You sure you want to do this."

"He's not your Dad, of course I want to do this."

"Yes, well I know my mother. She'll make it painful"

"and . . ."

"I don't want you getting hurt and I don't want you dead Gallagher Girl"

"I don't want you dead either Zach."

"I know."

Silence with a few noises: sighs and cloth rustling.

"You guys do know I can hear you right?"

" Uh. Of course Liz just. . ."

" . . . don't keep the constant commentary up all mission."

"As long as you guys keep the smooching to a minimum."

"Okay."

"As long as it's only to a minimum."

Same for a shorter time.

"No smooching noises at all."

"Come on"

"We were restraining ourselves."

"If that was restraint, I'm an idiot."

"Oh come on Liz your ruining all the fun."

"Macey how nice of you to join us"

"Well you needed to put instructions next to these things they are seriously hard to figure out. Right Bex?"

"Bloody right. Now Liz why are you forbidding the lovebirds from snogging before they go and risk their lives. You should let them bloody kiss all they want."

"We aren't anymore Bex. Right Zach."

"Sure. We have to go now anyway."

"Yeah, see you at the place."

"See you them" Sigh. "We can't do this. Bye Cammie."

"Bye Zach."

"Oh, no parting kisses."

"See Liz, you bloody ruined it."

"Shut up guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Report by Elizabeth Sutton

Mission:Find Mathew Morgan and bring down Circle of Cavaan

11:30: Operative Goode left safe house to go to Mother's house.

11:32: Operative Morgan left for Coloseum.

11:33: Operatives Baxter and McHenry prevent Tina Walters from entering bedroom by saying I am working on a delicate project and can not be disturbed.

11:35: Operatives Goode and Morgan arrive at prescribed destinations.

The following conversation was heard over Operative Morgans comm unit between 11:40 and 11:45:

Mrs. Goode: Cammie, darling, how wonderful to see you. You always liked being early didn't you.

Cammie: I'm here. Now, will you tell me what you're going to do with me.

Mrs. Goode: All in good time sweetie, all in good time. Now where is that darling boy of mine who is so attracted to you?

Cammie:Zach?That son of a bitch left me as soon as you left. Said something about choosing between you and me. He evidently hasn't made a decision.

Mrs. Goode: Ahh, yes my Zach was never a good decision maker when it came to women. We'll find out soon enough now though won't we.(Pause) Search her.

Noises:Patting up and down Cammie

Man's voice: She's clean.

Mrs. Goode: Not even a comm unit Cammie, I'm disappointed. Tie her up and put her in the truck.

11:50: Operative Morgan is loaded into a van.

11:51 The van leaves.

12:00: Operative Goode leaves message on his mother's cell. It went as follows:

Zach:Hi, Mom it's Zach. I just wanted to call and say that I want to help you. I'm sick of fighting and we are family after all. That and I think you have Cammie who I could probably get more from than you can. I'm at your house in Rome if you need me. Love you, talk to you soon. Bye.

12:01: Operative Goode said aloud: That was the most vile thing I've ever said in my life.

12:02: Operatives Baxter and McHenry: Tell me about it.

Hi, Bex here. Figured you would get tired of Liz's very dry reports. First though I probably should explain how we bloody got this notebook.

You see, once things got all fine and dandy between Chameleon and the rest of us, she gave us this notebook. We're to right what happens in here and are to give it to her mother if anything happens to her. As if anything would bloody happen to Cammie. I mean, I was a bit worried there after that kidnapping attempt at Blackthorne, but now all is fine and dandy. There's a list of names in the back of this. I think there members of the Circle, but it's in code and I'm too busy to break it.

So far everything is going as planned, it's about 1 in Rome, Cammie's reached her destination and Zach's still waiting for his mother to return his call. In the meantime, Liz is a bloody genius.

About an hour ago, it got boring. The usual waiting for something to happen during a mission boring when Liz starts typing away. Macey and I inquired into what the bloody hell she was doing. She said she was activating some dormant feature on the comms.

Now, these comms are excruciatingly irritating. To put them in you have to stick them in your ear like a regular one then push the green button that's in between a red and blue button. After that you get to feel it as it lodges itself in your brain. Macey and I have been trying to figure out how to take them out, but liz won't tell us.

Anyway, back to what Liz was doing. For half an hour she's typing away on that computer of hers then a loading bar comes up. It said connecting to retinas. I rubbed my temples, my head hurt. Macey was rubbing hers to. Our eyes met and we shrugged. Neither of us had a clue to what was going on. The bar was half way full when the message changed to loading images. Then five windows appeared. Three were looking at the computers, one looked to be inside a bag, and the other was in a plain room with a faded couch and love seat set. "What the . . ." I started to say then stopped as Liz turned her head. The middle window was changing, going round the room 180 degrees to mine and Macey's faces. I then realized what she had done. Once again I started to speak, "What the . . ."

"Bookworm to Chameleon," Liz stated calmly turning back to the screen and closing the windows with the computer screen on them. "All systems go on the comms' reading. Tracers are also up and running. Good luck."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello highly ranking government operatives. My name is Macey McHenry, descendent of Gillian Gallagher, daughter of the recent runner-up for Vice President, and senior at Gallagher Academy. My friends like to call me Macey. That pretty much sums up my bio for any files you do on me at the CIA or wherever you work.

Now, up until she showed up three days ago, I knew the most about what was going on in Chameleon's head, I mean we'd both been part of attempted kidnappings by these people. This father thing however, I could not reach out to. The closest thing I've had to losing someone I loved was losing Mr. Fuzzy the teddy bear when I was three, but I know her lack of a father figure has messed her up. Helping her get him back would be great.

Now continuing from where Bex left off. Liz explained that these insane comms she had us put in our brains could hook up to all our senses and even our thought patterns if we gave her permission(which by the way I am never doing, I mean no one wants to see what's going on in this head, the diabolical complexities are too much for you). Cammie had asked Liz to have the computer record her and Zach's thoughts during the mission before she went. So from hear on in it's some selected bits of the thoughts of Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode with a few add ins by me the beautiful Baxter who's sitting next to me and miss smarty-pants Sutton over at the computer. Here comes the first bit from the Chameleon herself from 4:00 AM to 7:00AM in Rome(provided by Liz's computer).

We drove in the Circles van for two hours, sixteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds. The two large men Zach's mom had bought to help her sat next to me the whole ride while Zach's mom constantly jabbed at me with things about happy family reunions and to bad my mother couldn't make it. When we reached our destination, the two men literally dragged me out of the van onto gravel. One then proceeded to throw me over his shoulder. I could hear the gravel crunch under his feet over a distance of 20 feet then he stopped. A door opened and from there on in the footsteps were dull on a dirt floor.

The tunnels we walked down were almost certainly a maze(I can't confirm this because I had a bag on my head). We made 2 lefts followed by a right, 5 more lefts, and 2 rights til an iron door creaked open and I was thrown face first inside. The door slammed and I got to my knees. Pulling my bag off I shook my head a few times trying to clear it. Then I looked around my cell.

It was made completely of hard packed dirt except for the door, which was made of iron. The door also had a slot obviously made for sliding food and water through. From wall to wall the cell measured roughly 5ftx5ft. and the distance from floor to ceiling was 6ft. In the top corner by the door was a security camera. I leaned into the corner under the camera, sticking my legs out so they were visible to the camera. "If there was any time to become claustrophobic," I muttered.

"It would be now," finished Macey.

"Now don't be like that," commented Liz. "Cammie you'll be fine."

"Of course you bloody will Cammie your plan couldn't be better if Mr. Solomon himself planned it," Bex added. I gave a sad smile at the mention of my former CoveOps teacher who was now out of his coma and in physical therapy.

"If he could," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay, this is what has been going on with us:

We've been taking alternating turns to go get food from the cafeteria.

Bex and I have been keeping people out of our room.

Liz has been doing lord knows what on the computer, she only stopped for a bit to get some food after telling us to touch nothing.

Studying for finals.

Sorting though Cammies and Zach's thoughts for something that's presentable in this notebook.

Besides that the main focus here is thte mission, though I'm starting to suspect that Dr. Fibbs thinks Liz is building a bomb(I wouldn't put it past her). Anyway here's what went down with Zach from 4:00 AM to 7:00AM:

After 2 hours I just sat on the couch gingerly. I recalled coming here during the summers when I was younger. It was the only time I saw my parents every year. My dad was great, but he wasn't a spy. He was the nice normal kind of dad who would take me on tours of all the famous spots in Italy and to the movies and circus's. The kind of father who didn't check if there was a strange gray powder at the bottom of his cup and the kind of father who died because of it.

My mother was the opposite. She was never there and when she was you could she the cruelty in her through and through. She was the kind of mother who took you on assasination missions and then beat you if anything went wrong. The kind of mother who would poison her husband if he was becoming to noisy.

I looked around the room. It had lost its cheer over the years in my mothers care. The pictures on the tables were dusty and fading in their frames; the wall's paint, once a bright light blue, had turned a dull gray; and the couches, once orange, had become brown with age. Dust clung to the cloth and I looked back at the wall and my eyes landed on a red stain on the wall. It was recent, I remembered when that stain was made last summer . . .

_I walked into the house, the living room light was on. Walking down the hall I heard laughter. "Are you here to inquire at my attempt on your lovely girlfriends life Zachie poo darling," an all to familiar wicked voice carried down the hall."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well her father told her how to bring my friends and I down, so we need to get her before she remembers."_

_ "_Cammie_ knows how to bring down the Circle of Cavaan. That's about as likely as an orangutang breaking into Blackthorne."_

_ "Yes well she knows, if not consciously then subconsciously. All she needs is a bit of prodding . . ."_

_ "No you are not laying a finger on Cammie. If you do I'll . . .I'll . . ."_

_ "You'll what? Capture me? Turn me in? Break every bone in my body and leave me to die? Or just outright kill me?" I looked at my feet. "You won't, you don't have the stomach to kill anyone, much less your own mother." She looked me over carefully. "Zach, darling, it is lovely that you have . . . feelings for this girl, quite commendable in fact, but its not practical or healthy." She stood up, "Its time you learned a lesson." She reached behind her to grab a lamp. I started to back up only to run into the well muscled stomachs of her 2 bodyguards. They grabbed my arms and turned me around. My mother lifted up my shirt. "Now honey this won't hurt one bit," she stated in her sickly sweet voice. She then proceeded to give me the beating of my life._

_ When she was done, her guards dropped me on the floor and my blood stained it. They left me to my suffering and went to plan out their next attempt to retrieve Cammie. It was then that my resolve to protect her from harm solidified into a nearly solid thing. Cammie's, my Gallgher Girl's, face appeared in front of me every feature perfect as the first snows of winter. It was her face that gave me the strength to get up and tend to my wounds._

I jerked out of my reverie as the phone rang. I picked it up. " Zachie poo darling," stated that all too familiar cruel voice. "So nice of you to finally come to your senses."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well, that explains more than it doesn't. I mean the psychological aspects and some of Zach's past. May I just make this completely scientific observation: Whoa. For that, I didn't even need my boy to English translator.

By the way, if you haven't guessed already, this is Liz. I was told my eyes were turning as red as Madame Dabneys red velvet cape, so I'm taking a break. Also, I was informed I needed more sleep. You can trust me, I would if I could, but the information inflow is too much for me to even think of sleep! I'm even considering missing my finals! The comms are actually working! They work so well I'm shocked!

Okay, instead of bragging about them, I probably should provide substantial evidence to this conclusion:

1)All of us are alive and breathing.

2)We can hear everthing around the other people

3)Oh, you just need to read this

Convesation and thoughts from Cammie and Zach from 8AM to 9AM in Rome:

Cammie's: It was edging on four hours in that cell. If they were going to do anything to me it would be soon.

Zach: My mother had just filled me in on her plan. I could tell she was withholding some vital piece of information, but I knew I would find out soon enough.

"Now Zach, darling, be a dear and go fetch Cammie for me," my mother ordered in what was supposed to be a sweet voice. I started to get up. "There's a lad. She's just down that hall, second door to the right. Bring her to Interrogation Room 3." Nodding, I started to walk away. "Wait," she called. I stopped short and began to turn. She picked up something silver that clinked and tossed it. "You'll need that." I caught it and slowly opened my palm. It was a key.

Cammie: "Zach's coming," Liz informed me as crisply as anyone with a southern accent could. I slumped lower in my corner. What if something went wrong? What if some tiny bit of conversation gave them away. "Don't worry," Liz said, no doubt having read my thoughts through her knifty comm units. "I'll tell you what you two really want to say to each other. Just act mad." _Okay _I thought back at her _that should be easy enough, _recollecting all those times I had been mad at Zach. _Easy as pie._ Then the door began to creak open.

Zach :Liz had assuaged my worries about Cammie or me messing up. Now I just needed to act guilty. _Easy enough_ I thought to my self. _I feel guilty whenever I'm with Cammie. I mean, my mother has put her through hell_.

Conversation:

"Hello Gallagher Girl."

"I see you've made a choice."

"Only because I knew you'd be here."

"Yeah right, don't give me that bull shit Zach, I know your game."

"Zach wants to know if you're all right Cammie. Zach, Cammie wants to know if everythings in place."

"I see your no worse for wear"

" I am."

"And neither am I."

"Come on Gallagher Girl, don't be like that. My mother is not that gentle with her prisoners, but I guess you'll find out soon enough. If your not hurt now you will be after this."

"I can take a beating thank you very much Zachary Goode."

"Okay, Cammie, Zach doesn't really know much about his mother's interrogation tactics, only that if you don''t break they've got something up their sleeves. Also, he bids you to tread carefully once your in there because she has a temper like no other. Zach, Cammie is fine. She just wants to know where her father is."

"Gallagher Girl, why did you hand yourself in? Have you even seen your father?"

"No, what's it to you."

"He's in a terrible state."

"Cammie, you're gonna see your dad after the interrogation."

"Zach, can we just not talk until this, whatever it is, is over?"

"Zach, Cammies loves you."

"I second that motion Gallagher Girl."

A door opens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay, you may not realize it, but cutting out presentable thoughts from these peoples minds is hard. Especially when they are with each other. I'm starting to think this is more lust than love, some of these thoughts. If they were living in England they wouldn't last a minute before gossip started flowing through the bloody countryside. Anyway here's the interview.

Conversation and thoughts from 9AM to 10AM in Rome:

"Ah Cammie dear, how lovely to see you."

"How terrible to see you to"

"Now don't be like that honey, Zach."

Clink of metal.

"Cammie, Zach's sorry if they hurt you."

"Of course he has to chain me. You scared I'll kill your son Mrs. Goode."

"You mean yu aren't on speaking terms with my Zach. Well that's too bad, he would have been nice to you."

Yeah right."

"Zach, Cammie's fine"

"Well, I'll ask you once before we get violent. What did your father mean by the game you played when you were little."

"Nothing! How am I supposed to know? I was little for Christ's sake!"

"Ahh, but you were a little spy, you would know."

Sound of punch.

Zach: It took all the control in the world for me not look away as my mother beat upon the girl I loved. She kept demanding that Cammie tell her what Matthew had meant when he mentioned that game. Cammie, my brave Gallagher Girl, grew more resistant with every punch, kick, and taunt.

Cammie: With each blow that Zach's mom laid upon me, I grew more determined to bring these people down.

Conversation:

"Fine then" Gasp "You'll take more persuasion. I'll enjoy this." slow, menacing chuckle. "Take the girl to her father while we get the next stage of interrogation ready.

Cammie: Two burly men escorted me down more halls making several twists and turns. We ended up at a door that was obviously much used. They put in a key and turned it.

Zach : My mother turned to me, "And now we shall have some fun." She turned on a TV on the wall.

Cammie: They were about to open the door when one said, "Wait," he pulled out a syringe and before I knew it, put it deep into my arm. Slowly he pushed down I gasped. They then opened the door and threw me inside.

Zach: As the guards closed the door. My mother turned to me. "We'll keep giving her injections over the next 48 hours and then, like her father, the great Cammmie Morgan will break like glass."

"What is it?"

"All in good time son, all in good time."

Cammie: Dazed, I looked up. The cell was much like my own except with one main difference. There was someone else there.

My father leaned down and looked into my eyes. "Cammie?" he inquired. "Are you okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well Cammie's with her bloody father. Yippy. She shouldn't trust him though. He apparently broke a while ago. What are they going to do to Cammie? I'm scared. These injections sound dangerous. I hope it's nothing to damaging. I hope its something Cammie can handle. She's strong, but so was her father. Well Here's summaries of two not so happy family reunions:

Cammie from 10AM to 11AM:

I stared at my father and nodded slowly, getting up gingerly one inch at a time I kept my eyes glued to his face studying it. "Don't trust him!" Liz screamed in my head. Rubbing my temples I said, "Just bruised a bit and they just injected me with something."

"In-injected you with something," my father stuttered voice filled with fear. "What color was the liquid they injected you with?"

"Purple, very thin," I responded automatically worried.

"Oh no," my father started to muttered, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What? What is it about the injection Dad?" I asked scared. It surprised me how awkward the phrase 'Dad' was on my tongue.

His eyes became hallow, empty, void of all life and light. "You have two days. Two days and you will know my horror."

"Dad, Dad, snap out of it, please," I begged. Now I was scared. Next to Mr. Solomon, Dad had been the bravest person I'd known. He continued to sit there staring at nothing. I didn't want anymore injections, but it seemed now that there was no way to avoid them. I sat next to my father.

_What are the injections?_ I begged of Liz.

"No clue, working on it," she replied.

Zach 9AM to 10AM:

My mom turned off the TV screen. "Seriously, Mom what are you putting in Cammie."

"Just some hallucinations and pain. Once she gets enough she'll tell us anything and everything. It is quite entertaining."

"Wouldn't truth serum be easier?"

" Yes, but where's the fun in that?" She had been staring at the two way mirror on one side of the room but now she looked side long at me. "Now what's this I hear of you coming here only because Cammie was here."

"Oh mom I only said that to . . ."

"Stay on her good side?" She put the full force of her glare on me. "Evidently you haven't learned your lesson as fully as you should have." She reached for the Snapple bottle that was left on the table. "You are as thick as you look. I apparently need to knock sense directly into your head." She grabbed the bottle bringing it over her head. As she started to swing it down, I ducked to the side only to run straight into the bottle she had brought to the side. I yelped in pain as I fell to the floor. "You may consider yourself grounded. You'll stay in this room until I think better of your behavior." She left.

I struggled to get up and crawled into a corner. Leaning back I pulled out a locket and opened it. In side was an imprint of the key to Cammie's cell. _It's the same for each cell._ I told Liz mentally. _You got it?_

"Check your pocket," Liz ordered. I did. There was the key copier I had put there. And inside I felt a key. I pulled out the lighter next to it.

"Sorry Cammie," I whispered in what was supposed to be a mournful voice and set a fire on inside the locket. Snapping it closed I threw it across the room where it exploded. "I'm ready to help mom." I practically shouted. "I don't love her or care for her. I said what I said so that she would trust me and so that we might get more information. Are you going to punish me for doing what you wanted?" I looked around. "I'm going to the first aid station." I then proceeded to walk out of the hole I had blown in the wall. If anything would gain my mother's trust it would be that.

I whistled. Inwardly I thought to Liz _How was that?_

"Amazing," she responded. "I almost believed you." Girnning I started to whistle as I walked down the hall to where I knew the Circle's Doctors were.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I've actually read a few stories(I barely have time to write these things let alone read them) and have decided to add my own commentary to the beginning of this chapter. This will be the last chapter this weekend unless by some miracle of God and nature my English teacher has decided we don't need to right a persuasive on Euthanasia/_Of Mice and Men, _rehearsals for the school play lighten up, or more hours are added to the day. Since none of this seems possible, you may wait until next weekend. Yes I have a very sick mind if you haven't guessed already and later I plan on pulling some more violent stunts followed by some very romantic speeches.

Akjupiter,xJetx, Crazybabe, and GallagherGirl2: Thanks for the reviews.

And for those who stuck with this story this far thanks for reading and review. My writing gets no better unless it is critiqued. Enjoy, you'll probably hear from me more often now. We left off with Zach gaining his mother's trust and Cammie getting scared over a purple liquid . . .

Chapter 10

Hello dear high ranking spies and politicians. Tis Macey McHenry once again. I am trying to sound strong in the face of danger and am failing miserably. Cammie, I think, has stepped into a bigger pile of poop than she believed she was going to. Her plan had better work because if she dies I will be extremely upset with her. I'll just show you why.

Zach 10AM to 11AM:

I was getting bandaged when my mother walked in. She sat on the hospital style bed next to me and applauded. "You are my son. I am quite proud of you. Maybe," She grinned at me. "I'll let you bring your girlfriend some food. Who knows if you charm her enough we might not have to keep injecting her with our lovely little drug."

"Are you still not going to tell me what that is."

"No you'll find out yourself soon enough. Now," she reached next to her and got a plate of food, "bring this to your honey pie and," she reached behind her and grabbed a needle and the key, "give this to her before you go."

"Wait a minute," I stated before she left, "what about Matthew?"

"He'll share now go," she stated as she stated while walking out the door.

Gotcha Mom." I was bandaged now, the Doctors and Nurses gone. I picked up the plate,needle, and key and left the room. Looking down at the plate I wondered how this would suffice two people. A small pile of mashed potatoes, two tiny pork chops, and ten stringy green beans. I reached the cell door and unlocked the door.

Cammie:

I knew Zach was coming but I stayed where I was. Too even react before he gat there would be sloppy and ruin everything. There was a creak as he unlocked the door and another as he opened it. "Hi," he said in a sweet voice. I stared stubbornly at the wall putting the best pout I could on my face.

"Dad, look what the cat dragged in," I stated smoothly. He finally snapped out of his daze. Whether it was my voice or the smell of food I don't know, but he looked at Zach curiously.

"Cammie come on," Zach pleaded.

"Did you hear something Dad? I think I heard a fart and those are as worthless as dirt." Dad looked at me eyebrows raised.

"Fine be that way," he replied stiffly. "I got you the best food I could. It's not what your used to but you two have to share." I made a disagreeable noise. "Oh and one more thing," he grabbed me and held me like he was going to kiss me. I gasped and looked into his eyes lips slightly parted. "I'm sorry." He slipped the needle into my arm and pushed. When the syringe was empty he dropped me and walked out the door.

"Well if that's a son of bitch if I ever saw one," my Dad said.

"Actually," I stated staring out the door, "that was the truest statement Zach made all day."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again. Sorry I took so long, but again my schedule. Actually I wrote this chapter and part of the next in the back of my english notebook (don't tell her that, I don't feel like dying a brutal death by paper)that and I was sick of watching Lucy kiss Dr. Seward in Drama rehearsal. Thanks to the reviewers and Hello() I can't tell you what's going to happen next because that would ruin the point of writing it, but I know the feeling. Enjoy this chapter! It has some lovely twists.

* * *

Chapter 11

The Headmistress just came to our bloody room! She demanded we open the door but we explained that Liz was experimenting with something for her van. Once she was done it would bring that van up 1000 miles/gallon(Thank the bloody lord in heaven that she had already made one of these). She said Macey and I could come and go as we pleased but if any one else came in the thing would explode. Cammies mum then proceeded to say, "You see it isn't a bomb Dr. Fibbs," in that sad, tired voice she had used since Cammie left.

Dr. Fibbs gave Liz an intense lecture on how experiments were for the Lab, not your dorm. She retorted that didn't want to lose the idea and didn't want to disturb the Freshman's acid that cut's through metal. He then asked why she had taken some last Wednesday. She honestly said she didn't know. Anyway, since we were busy covering people's rumps, Macey and I decided to only put in the conversation for the last hour.

Conversation from 11AM to 12 AM:

"Dad why did they give us dinner for breakfast.?"

"Huh, oh, it's morning? They always do things at the same time, even if we travel it always stays the same."

"Why?"

"So we're disoriented if we escape? So that we have one more thing they can use to break us, I don't know. All I do know is that in two hours they turn off the lights and stick you with another needle."

"Dad what happened to you? Its as if all the life is gone except when you talk about bringing down the Circle."

"I wondered when you'd ask. Did you give someone the information?"

"Of course."

"Who?"

"Dad! There's camera's"

"That's my girl"

laughter

"Mom?

"Yes,honey."

"How'd you manage to catch and break Matthew Morgan? From everyone I've heard he was the best there was."

"Ahhh, but the thing about being the best is that someone must always bring you down."

"Dad! Stop changing the subject! How did they catch you?"

"Oh fine we have nothing else to do." Sigh. "I was in Athens following a lead. It was false. They didn't need a tail, all they had to do was stand inside the door. I was ready for something of the kind, but I'm no match for thirty brutes trained since birth."

"It was easy Zachary dear, just watch this video."

"They took me here. I didn't know where I was. At first I thought it was America because of the time they served meals, nut then they came and moved me in the night when they thought I was sleeping. It was daylight outside. We went on a ten hour plane trip. Yet when I 'woke up' they resumed the same schedule.

"Interrogations were brutal but I wouldn't give in. I tried digging out of my cell, but they always caught me and moved to a different place. I didn't eat or drink anything before interrogations because I thought it might be drugged. That was before two years ago when," pause, shuddering breathe, "when they gave me the drug"

Silence

"How about we not talk about that Dad?"

"We'll just say I told them you have the key to bringing them down."

"Why are you taping him telling the story?"

"Because he isn't her father."

_Liz, this is _not _my Dad._


	12. Chapter 12

All I have to say: Mwa hahaha. (and if you're wondering where I get have this crud, I am a huge X-File and Fringe fan. For those of you who know what that is, it explains a lot doesn't it). Oh and if I seem moody forgive me, I'm in the middle of a hormonal imbalance( I am female) so excuse my craziness. I'll probably come to my senses soon, but I won't change the story.

* * *

Chapter 12

Please excuse my language: Holy mother fucking God! What the fucking shit just happened?

Sincerely,

Macey McHenry

Thoughts, Cammie and Zach from 12 AM to 1PM:

Cammie: I'd known from from when he'd first asked about if I'd had back up. That was not my father. He kept talking about stuff but I ignored him, saying the right things at the right time, but that was it. _Where is he?_ I demanded of Liz. _Make Zach find out now!_

"He's trying Chameleon. If things go right we'll know within the hour."

_They did have him at one point _I thought at her desperately. _They had him. It was him last week, because no way would they give me the answer so I'd have back-up._

" I hope so, Cam, I hope so."

Zach: My mom left me after escorting me to this room. She adviced me to sleep since we kept to prisoner's hours.I had a bed, desk, and computer. According to her in 10 minutes the computer would turn off. Before then I had to write a report.

I sat and pulled out the USB drive Cammie had given me courtesy of Liz.

_"Liz says this will let her hack into the Circle's mainframe," Cammie had said. "It needs to be in a Circle computer for 5 minutes and she'll be in there permanently."_

Plugging it in, I opened the program that said "COC ." That screen covered the loading bar that had appeared behind it. "Yes, something familiar," Liz's voice said in my head. I chuckled and clicked the report button. While that loaded all I could hear was Liz typing in the background. I chuckled as the report screen came up. I started typing some crap about how uncooperative Cammie was being, how betrayed she felt, and how she also thought I still had feelings for her. Peeking at the clock in the computer I realized Liz's five minutes were almost done. While I was closing the window. Liz stated simply, "I'm in," as the typing got more frantic.

I unplugged the USB drive and put it in my pocket. Hving nothing else to do, I plopped on the bed and kicked off my shoes enjoying not having to worry about Dr. Steve walking in and giving me twenty laps for not having things organized in a way that went with a prison school. . .

_My first night at Blackthorne, two bys came silently into the room. My eyes were closed, I breathed evenly, feigning sleep. They came next to my bed, the warmth radiating off their bodies a clear give away. One picked up my legs, the other my shoulders. Fighting to remain limp, I let them carry me outside so I wouldn't humiliate them in front of my classmates. Once outside, I kicked the one holding my feet in the nose, spun in the air, and hit the other in the shins. Both were decapacitated. "Okay boys," I said in an agreeable voice. "What is it exactly you want?"_

_ One of them got up. I incapacitated in one fluid motion. "I'll ask you again," I said with a sigh, "what is it you want me for?" Even at age twelve I knew enough to stay in a relaxed fighting stance while waiting for the two losers to make a decision. They looked at one another, one shrugged and the other looked back at me._

_ "Dr. Steve the headmaster wants to see you," he said carefully._

_ "Why?" I didn't dare relax._

_ "He needs to ask you some questions."_

_ "I knew this was a school for spies, mainly assassins, but why must you kidnap me to take me to the headmasters office?"_

_ "Its customary"_

_ "All of us do it. They need to make sure we won't tell anyone outside the school." They were nodding vigorously. I finally relaxed. They weren't lying, that much I could tell. I straightened._

_ "Take me to him," I ordered. They led me away._

The lights went out.

Cammie: Five minutes after the lights went out "my father" was snoring. Carefully I moved closer, making it look like I wanted my father's warmth. There was a hollow _Ping_.

It took all the control in the world for me not to flinch away from his cold skin. A theory forming. I tapped the man's knee.

"Uh, hey Cammie," Liz said. "Yeah your dad's in a cell down the hall, though not in a good state. And the man you're with is well, a . . ."

_A robot_ I finished. _They replaced my dad with a robot._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I've once again been ordered to take a break. They said I got scary once I'd hacked into the system. Macey compared me to her mother working once she got the idea for a new cosmetic, that's apparently how crazy I was. Its just, I have to get all the members, all their headquarters, and all their plans down in a day and a half. Its hard work that I'm going to go back to in a minute, I need to make a phone call, but here's the latest. Its about eight hours later than the last time we updated because they all were sleeping.

9 PM to 10 PM:

Zach: My mother had woken me up and sent me to Cammie's cell with two very large men. She said that we were going to have a little family to family talk. This could not be good.

I opened the door with the key my mother had officially given me. Both Cammie and her dadbot stirred realistically as the ray of light fell on their faces. I went to Cammie and the men went to the robot. Gently I pushed Cammie's auburn hair behind her ear. She smiled slightly as if she were dreaming of something pleasant. Putting one hand behind her back and the other under her knees I lifts her like a baby. She snuggled close to me.

"Oh sorry guys," Liz interceded. "Um yeah, Cammies faking sleep. Both of you love each other,yadda, yadda, yadda. Uh, yeah, I need help sorting through all of this information." There was a silence. Obviously Cammie suggested someone because Liz then said, "Good idea Cammie, he's not on their database so I'll try him. See if he can come. Have fun." Liz had just left us in search of whoever it was Cammie had suggested to help, when we reached the room my mother had told me to come to.

I opened the door. It was dark but I could sense the chair next to it. Gently I sat Cammie on it upright. I then felt my way across the table to a chair across from her. As I lowered myself onto the cold metal chair, my mother turned on the lights.

Cammie: When the light was turned on I let my eyelids flutter, then rubbed them as if I was waking up. I stretched, yawning as I did so. Then looked around quickly, pretending to realize I was somewhere else. My 'dad' did the same. It was a small room crowded with two men blocking the door and a large table laden with food. My eyes then landed on Zach sharing a 'hateful' glance and soon after let my gaze fall on his mother. "What a pleasant surprise," I said in my most vicious voice possible. "Breakfast with the two people I least want to see." I crossed my arms and leaned back in the chair. My 'Dad' cowered in a corner as Mrs. Goode raised her hand with a needle clutched inside of it. As she bought it down I dodged it to run into the one Zach held. I slumped in my chair.

"Now," Zach's mother said, "to get some answers."


End file.
